bioniclecomedycentralfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Malurus2000/BCChristmas Carol!!!
Now, LM was dead. Well, most of us even doubted in her existence in the first place, but if she was ever alive, she died seven years ago on this day, Christmas Eve. Now, as I just said, mind you, it is Christmas Eve. Good job paying attention. Now, the shop sign that hung above YJF's store still bore the name YJF and LM even though LM was long dead (if she ever existed, mind you). Inside the shop itself was a miser and selfish... Thing. This thing is YJF, the partner of LM (if she... Oh, you get it!). This Christmas Eve he was seven times more bitter then last Christmas, and to say how much more bitter he became over the seven years LM was dead would be outstanding. Nevertheless the thing went to his greedy work with his underpaid employee, Keplers Kratchit. Now this particular Christmas Eve, YJF's... Nephew? How'd he get one of those?... Nevermind, he has a nephew, I guess. This nephew by the name of Gaz came in, full of the Christmas Spirit. "Merry Christmas, uncle!" Said Gaz. "Merry Christmas indeed, what do you have to be merry about?" YJF asked in a hateful manner. "What do you have to be miserable about?" Gaz said. "Bah, humbug!" YJF said. "Come, now, join me and my wife for a Christmas dinner tomorrow night!" Gaz said with glee. "Why did you get married?" Asked YJF. "Because I fell in love." Gaz replied. "You fell in love with a woman?" YJF asked, surprised. "... Uncle, I will never understand you." Gaz said, as he made his way to the door. "And Merry Christmas, Kratchit!" "Merry Christmas to you to, Gaz!" Keplers replied. As Gaz left the building, two gentlemen you know well came in. These two gentlemen by the name of... Well, one of them have no name, but is referred so as "The Nameless Text", and alongside him was a puppet by the name of Mini-Lewa. "Merry Christmas! Do I have the pleasure of addressing Mr. YJF or Ms. LM?" Said Nameless. "I go by eith-erm, Ms. LM has been dead these last seven years on this very day." YJF replied. "Oh, a pity... (Not really!) Well, as you know, in this festive time of the season, it is more then usual to see charitable people such as yourself donate to the homeless and poor. Now, what may I put you down for?" Nameless said politely to this putrid creature. "Nothing." YJF said, not even bothering to gaze up from his work. "Ah, you wish to be anonymous?" Nameless said. "No, all I want is attention! And if I didn't, I'd just have one of my dupes do it instead! I wish to be left alone!" YJF said, finally looking up from his work with an angry look in his eyes. With that, Nameless and Mini-Lewa (such fine gentlemen if there ever were any) took their leave from the dismal place. "S-s-sir?" Keplers muttered in an attempt to grab his employer's attention. "What do you want, Kratchit?" YJF said coldly. "I was w-w-wondering if I could have another piece of c-c-coal..." Keplers said, but was cut off quickly. "Of course not! Coal is an expensive resource, and your day of work is only four hours more. I would not waste such a thing on the comfort of you for only four hours!" YJF said. So the day went on for Kratchit, for four more hours (and fifteen minutes). As Kratchit finished his work, he saw his employer walk up behind him. "So I suppose you'll want the whole day off tomorrow?" "If it's most convenient." Keplers said. "But it's not convenient! Just because it's the twenty-fifth of December is no excuse to pick a man's pocket! But since I'm such a generous employer, I shall give you the whole day off, so long as you come all the earlier the next morning." YJF said. "Y-yes sir! Thank you, and a merry Christmas!" Keplers said as he ran out the door. But if only he knew as you and I do (or will) that on that Christmas Eve, miracles were about to happen. Category:Blog posts